


Take Advantage

by xxashleyxx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2x10 Promo Inspired, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "But Lucifer," she started, as her fingers popped open the first button, "I want you to take advantage," she whispered, her face unbelievably close to his own. - Chloe arrives at Lucifer's apartment. She's drunk. Smut ensues. Based off of the Promo from 1x10: Pops. (Crosspost - Original Post Date: March 25, 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted over at FF for almost a year before I started moving my fics over here as well. Shouldn't have taken me so long -- I recently posted another Deckerstar fic that had 400+ hits in a couple of days so clearly this is the place to be! Thank you in advance to everyone who's reading. Hopefully I can have another Deckerstar fic for you all sometime soon.

Lucifer stood at the bar in his apartment, staring at the whiskey shelves leading up to the ceiling with a grin on his face. He was feeling marvellous. Having dinner with the Detective, her mom and the Douche had been quite the entertainment

 _Her family sucked_.

Well the child wasn’t all that bad. He didn’t see the appeal of children...but he could admit, she had her moments. He could tolerate her if need be. And she seemed to like him. He guessed that you could call her “cute” and sometimes those hugs she gave him were sweet…

Detective Douche, what a bore. He still couldn’t see what Chloe had ever seen in him. But he was just a small scuff mark on the big picture here.

That mother though -- Penelope Decker. Goodness, she was....eccentric. She seemed to stress Chloe out quite a bit, though.

His smile faded. Come to think of it, she looked really uncomfortable during dinner several hours ago. Quite the number of full wine glasses, if he might say so. And she didn’t look any less stressed when he announced that he was leaving and _that_ was strange in itself. An announcement like that from him usually led to an audible sigh of relief followed by an incredibly less stressed look on her face, if he were being honest here.

He smiled again to himself and brushed it off; the Detective was a powerful, badass woman. One more horrifying dinner wasn’t going to bring her down. Probably. So long as she stopped drinking around the time that he’d left…

He turned from the bar and started walking towards the balcony doors. It was after midnight and he should probably lock up and go off to bed. One never knew when a new case would appear and when his assistance would be requested.

 _Ding_.

He spun around to face the elevator -- it was awfully late for guests. Cue his surprise as he saw the Detective standing there as the elevator doors sprung open.

Well standing might be an exaggeration. More like leaning...heavily to one side.

“Detective! This is...unexpected.” He grinned, but it wavered slightly as he watched her stumble out of the elevator and towards him. She threw her jacket on top of the bar and pointed her finger at him.

“You.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Me? What about me?”

“You made a fool of me at dinner,” she accused, her finger jutting out to poke him in the chest.

“I beg your pardon? I did no such thing.”

“You,” she hiccupped, “talked to my mother about sleeping with me.” He started to laugh at her as she wavered on her feet. “It was embarrassing!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms. “And in front of Dan, too!” she shouted.

“Your ex-husband? Why should that matter?

“It matters because it was _embarrassing_.”

“Well, technically I didn’t. We didn’t talk about that at all. I just mentioned it in passing…and the conversation moved to other topics, didn’t it?” he insisted.

“You said out loud that I wouldn’t sleep with you. In my house. At the dinner table,” she hiccupped again, “In front of my _mother_.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t this it’s that big a deal. But I do I think that you had too much to drink at dinner tonight. How’d you even get here? Who’s with Trixie?”

“Cab,” she got right up in his face and he couldn’t hide the grin. “And I left Trix with my _mom_. Then that reminded me that I had to get here tonight so I could yell at you. Why are you getting away from the point here?”

“I see. Well...” he paused for a moment, ignoring her question. “What else did you need to yell at me?”

She stared at him, her eyes squinting. When she didn’t say anything, he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“I forget,” she mumbled as she wandered away.

He smiled once he was out of her view before turning around to face her.

She looked around, “I don’t understand why you need all this space just for you,” she called out as she jumped slightly, “Like it echoes,” she whispered as she walked towards the balcony, her right foot tripping over her left, arms rushing out to the top of the piano to catch her fall.

“Detective,” his voice was smooth as he tried to hide his laughter, “I think it would be best for you to take a seat. You’re a little...wobbly.” He reached out and took her hands in his own.

“I’m fine,” she stated while sighing heavily, exasperatedly.

“Darling, I understand,” he pulled her towards the sofa. “Your mother being home is stressing you out. Dan staying for dinner when there’s obviously some tension as you’re thinking about getting back together, though for the life of me I can’t see why you would want to, is stressing you out. And then there’s my striking presence throwing you off your game,” he smirked, “and clearly you chose to use tonight’s various bottles of wine to make yourself feel better. Did it work?” he nudged her. She plopped down on the sofa with a scowl.

“Shut up.”

He sat down next to her. “Okay, now that you’ve gotten all this ‘yelling’ out of your system,” his fingers curled in the air as he smiled, “shall I take you home?”

She just stared at him. He couldn’t hide his grin. Her blonde hair was all mussed; her shirt a little rumpled; her lips so plump and red that he just wanted to kiss the hell outta her.

It was as if she was reading his mind. It was before he could even register what was happening -- one second she was smiling up at him and the next second, she came crashing into him. Her lips pressed tightly against his, her whole body weight pushing against him.

He _never_ thought he’d do it, but he pulled back from the kiss and he pushed her away. His hands rested on her shoulders as he saw her eyes flutter open, her expression confused, eyebrows furrowed.

“Lucifer?” she questioned.

He shook his head at her, sighing loudly. “Chloe, what are you _doing_?

“Well, that should be obvious,” she smirked as her hand reached out to tug on the buttons of his shirt. When his sombre expression didn’t change, “I--I just thought...don’t you...” she paused as her smirk faded, “want to?”

“Damn it, Chloe, of course I _want_ to. But darling, you’re so inebriated right now, so this isn’t about _desire_...it’s about taking advantage of the situation. And I--I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“But Lucifer,” she started, as her fingers popped open the first button, “I _want_ you to take advantage,” she whispered, her face unbelievably close to his own. He could smell her shampoo, the hint of her perfume and the mint on her breath. It was like she had planned for this.

It felt as if _he_ were the one who was intoxicated now, even more so when she ended up straddling him, legs folded on either side of his thighs. _How’d she even get there so quickly?_ It was like his brain was moving in slow motion and he couldn’t find it in himself to pick her up and move her aside.

Her lips were moving towards his again, but she swerved slightly, landing a peck to the side of his mouth, small kisses peppering his face, drifting across his chin up to his ear. She tugged at his earlobe with her teeth before sucking on it briefly. “Lucifer, _please_.”

The man only had so much willpower. In mere seconds, he was on his feet, hands gripping her thighs tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips found hers, her mouth opening easily as his tongue found hers. He stumbled blindly to his bedroom, hands leaving Chloe’s thighs briefly, if at all, to ensure they didn’t fall over or walk into any furniture. Before he could grip the doorframe to gauge the surrounding open space, he stubbed his toe at the entrance. He pulled his lips from hers quickly.

“Fuck, argh! Fucking mortality.” Chloe laughed loudly, throwing her head back wildly with abandon, her blonde waves fluttering down her back. He looked at his foot and shook it as he cringed. He looked back up at her and smiled when her eyes returned to his, the sparkle there making his heart flutter with something he wasn’t ready to admit to.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he ordered. One hand cupped her ass as the other went to assist in pulling his shoes off, followed by his socks.

“Poor baby,” she whined at him, “did I hurt your feelings?”

He growled as he kissed her. Her hands gripped his face, pulling him closer to her if that was even possible. Her fingers scratched at his stubble as she felt his hands move to her waist. He bent over slightly and dropped her gently on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off the end.

He stood straight as he worked to slide off his suit jacket, fingers then moving to unbutton his shirt. She was eyelevel to his belt and she reached out to undo it. She fumbled a little bit, but he was too focused on getting naked to notice.

She finally slid the belt out of the loops, tossing it carelessly to the floor next to them and then tugged at the button and zipper of his trousers. She fumbled again and this time he noticed. He paused his movements and watched her try again. He sighed. He’d forgotten for a while there that she was drunk. They _really_ shouldn’t do this.

“Chloe,” he stated simply, his hands reaching out to cover hers, “maybe we should sto--”

“I got it!” she exclaimed, a wide grin appearing on her face.

“Chloe--”

And then his trousers were around his ankles and her hands were traveling along the waistband of his boxers and he forgot whatever the hell he was thinking of saying before.

He dropped to his knees before her, her hand dropping from his boxers. He’d only just realized that she was still fully clothed. He grabbed at her legs, his hands moving to tug the boots from her feet. He slid off her socks and a small giggle escaped her lips.

He couldn’t hide his grin, “Ticklish are we?” he questioned, not waiting for an answer and standing up just enough so that they were eyelevel with each other.

She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stabilizing himself, he lifted her up and moved her to rest her head on the pillows.

He slid down her body, hands gripping the hem of her shirt and slowly sliding it up. Her hands reached down to run through his hair as he dropped kisses along her abdomen up to the underside of her breasts. He tugged the shirt off her body and threw it far away from the bed. His hands ran the lines of her bra, fingers tracing along the underwire before skimming down her sides towards her jeans. She shivered and he grinned, pleased at himself. He expertly popped the button and tugged the denim from her legs smoothly before returning his attention higher.

He slid the bra strap from her right shoulder, open mouthed kisses trailing from one shoulder to the other as he repeated the action, teeth lightly scraping against her collarbone along the way.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she moaned, “get on with it. You’re killing me here...”

“Patience, love,” he smiled against her skin, her back arching slightly as he reached behind her for the clasp, slipping the hooks and pulling the garment off.

His hands immediately cupped her breasts, thumbs stroking back and forth against her nipples, watching them tighten in the cool air. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed in what he could only assume was sexual frustration. His right hand pulled at her nipple and her eyes popped open.

“I want you to watch me, Chloe.”

She whimpered, her eyes closing again briefly before coming to rest on his. He gripped the back of her knees, tugging her legs to wrap around his waist. His eyes held hers as his left hand fell on her hip, his right hand returned to its adventures along her breast, his tongue stretching out to circle her left nipple before pulling it into his hot mouth, sucking softly.

“Gah, Lucifer,” one hand tightly gripping the sheets at her hip, the other tugging at his hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp. His hand left her breast to pry hers from the sheets, their fingers intertwining as he moved to give her right nipple the same treatment. Her back arched and he smiled against her.

He kissed between her breasts, trailing his kisses down to her bellybutton, his tongue briefly dipping inside before he laid a kiss in the middle of her panties. His hand separated from hers as he moved to tug them down. His eyes met hers and she nodded, her lips parted in anticipation.

He slid them down slowly, revelling in her beauty. The real thing was a thousand times better than _Hot Tub High School._ This was a thousand times better than that time she dropped her towel by mistake in front of him. She was perfection. It was hard to believe that she was only human. His hands slid up and down her thighs teasingly, slowly for a few moments before, “Lucifer?”

“Yes, love.”

“Will you _please_ get inside me already?” she blushed darkly.

He grinned and chuckled slightly. “It would be my pleasure,” he slid back up her body, “and yours too of course.” She grinned back at him.

She reached for his boxers as he did and they tugged them down together. She reached for his cock, a single hand sliding up and down the shaft slowly, teasingly. She’d been waiting to do this since the last time she’d seen him naked. _So_ much better this time.

Her thumb circled the head, the slickness there exciting her. She was so distracted that she wasn’t keeping track of his hands and she wasn’t prepared when two of his fingers slid easily inside of her. Her grip on his cock tightened and he groaned loudly, his forehead falling to rest in the crook of her neck. Her other hand traveled up his abs and across his chest, ghosting across his nipple before resting on the back of his neck.

His thumb slid across her clit before he pulled his fingers from inside of her. She tugged at his cock before sliding it against her own entrance, he hissed softly before thrusting inside of her in one long stroke.

They moaned in unison, the feeling familiar yet so new. His hands reached up to grab hers, this time both sets of fingers intertwining, Lucifer holding their joined hands above Chloe’s head, pressing into the mattress enough to stabilize himself above her. Their lips met again as Lucifer slid in and out, her hips meeting his with every stroke.

Suddenly his hands lefts hers. His arms wrapped around her middle as he pulled her up into a seated position in his lap, her legs folded and knees against his thighs. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she rocked into him, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

He’d forgotten all about Drunk Chloe and could only think about the softness of her; her fingertips ghosting across his arms and down his back barely avoiding his scars, her breasts and pointed nipples pressed against his chest, her thighs gripping his, and her walls tugging at his cock. _Chloe_ was all he could think. Just _Chloe_.

One of his hands buried itself in her blonde waves as he heard her breathing pick up its pace. Her walls were just starting to flutter around him. He was grateful as he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off. He talked too much smack to be the one to come first here. His eyes popped open and he grinned though she couldn’t see him. He reached between them and found Chloe’s clit, swiping his thumb across it with purpose. She gasped and he felt her walls closing in on him tighter. She wasn’t rocking into him at the same smooth pace, her movements becoming a little hastier, uneven, frantic. Her green eyes opened, bright but filled with lust and met his dark ones.

“Aren’t you going to come for me, Chloe?” he teased as he felt her grip on his shoulders tighten.

“Lucifer...” she whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Come on love, I want to watch you.” He leaned toward her and their lips locked as he continued to slide his finger against her. He broke their kiss, “And I want you to watch me.”

She moaned aloud as her eyes fluttered open again to find his. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she finally found release, her walls squeezing at him as he felt himself going over the edge along with her. She couldn’t help herself. It was too much and her eyes slid closed as she barely whispered his name. His forehead fell to rest against hers.

“Fuck, Chloe,” he mumbled against her lips and she smiled against him. “We should have done this a long time ago.” She laughed as she pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her neck as he lifted her, pulling himself out of her and laying her back on the bed.

She looked up at him for a moment before her eyes slipped closed. It was then that he remembered how drunk she probably still felt, how the room must be spinning now that the ecstasy-filled moment of passion was over. He chuckled to himself as he pulled off the top blanket from the bed and from under her body. Throwing it aside, he pulled a thicker blanket from the closet and returned to the bed. Her eyes were closed and he was pretty sure she was out already. He slid her form a little further to the left and threw the blanket on top of her as he slid in beside her.

 _This will be fun in the morning,_ he sighed aloud heavily, _if she even remembered any of it._

* * *

She didn’t know how long it had been. Her eyes had been closed since the second he laid her down on the bed and went to get that blanket. She didn’t even remember if she’d seen a clock on the nightstand...she didn’t remember much about his bedroom actually. All of this had just happened so quickly.

Hours could have gone by, but she hadn’t slept a second.

She could feel his patterned breathing next to her. A slow and smooth in and out that could only mean that he was asleep. She chanced it and slowly peeked one eye open. He lay on his stomach, head turned to face her. The real problem here was the heavy arm draped across her middle. Oh, and the fact that his face was only a few inches away. One wrong move and he’d be wide awake and looking right at her.

She sighed. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…_

She adjusted the blanket around and off her right side. She slowly reached for his wrist, lightly pulling his arm up high enough that she could squeak right out of the bed...or at least out of his arms for now. _One step at a time, Chloe_.

She thought she was about to make a clean getaway, but then--

“Chloe?” his sleep filled voice croaked out.

“Hm?” she answered back.

“Whr yu goin?” he questioned, eyes barely open, if at all.

She sighed, “Home.”

That perked him up. He raised his head from the pillow a few inches. “Home? Why?” his barely open eyes searching her face for answers.

“I have to take care of Trixie,” she answered quickly, sitting up properly, arms across her still naked chest.

He paused and thought for a moment, searching his sleepy brain for reasons why that wasn’t a good idea. “Mom.”

“What?” she questioned only half listening, her eyes searching the room for where the heck her clothes possibly ended up.

“Your mom. Before…you said she was watching Trixie. Just stay here,” his arm reached out for her.

“No, Lucifer,” she swatted at him slightly, “I need to go.”

He sat up fully this time, wide awake now. “No,” he insisted sharply grabbing at the clock on the nightstand beside him. “It hasn’t even been an hour,” he slid the clock back in its place. “You’re not sober enough to wander around this late at night. I’ll drive you home in the morning.” He reached out again and grabbed at her hand.

“No, Lucifer, I’m fine. I’ll call a cab. I’ll text you when I get home...” she shook off his grasp while getting out of the bed.

“Wait,” he spoke loudly. She stopped right away and looked at him. “You sound awfully sober for someone who was so completed inebriated an hour ago.”

“What’re you talking about?” a light blush hitting her cheeks.

“That!” he insisted. “Listen to yourself talk! You’re talking clear, full sentences.”

“Drunk people can still talk, Lucifer,” she rolled her eyes as she gathered her clothes, throwing pieces of them on at random. She left the bedroom, heading towards the elevator.

“No, no, no,” he insisted as he pulled on his boxers and followed her out of the room, hot on her heels. “Come to think of it,” he announced as he caught up with her, “you were awfully convincing, but the signs were all there. You were quite coordinated for a drunk woman. I mean, you grabbed at my cock, lined up and didn’t miss at all!”

She glared at him, “I’m sober now, Lucifer. And I’m going home. Go back to bed.”

He sped up and covered the elevator button before she could push it. She stood directly in front of him, eyes angry, yet shifty. “Lucifer, please. Get outta the way.”

He obviously sniffed at her, “You don’t even _smell_ like alcohol. Thinking back, you never did...the entire time!”

“Lucifer...”

“Detective, you naughty thing. You’re not drunk. You weren’t drunk when we had sex. You weren’t even drunk when you walked into this apartment. It was all an act!” he insisted.

“You’re insane,” she stated bluntly.

“Sex!” he announced. “You came here tonight for sex! With me!” he didn’t even attempt to hide his satisfaction.

She couldn’t meet his eyes. He stared down at her for a moment before he pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as she rose to her tip toes to reach him. His tongue reached out immediately and was welcomed by hers as her head tilted backwards, barely holding back, if at all. He pulled away and he watched her eyes flutter open slowly.

“Ah-ha!” He shouted at her, making her jump slightly. “Detective,” he clicked his tongue, “if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask. You needn’t even ask nicely.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“What the bloody hell for? That was quite possibly the best sex I’ve ever had.”

She blushed, “I don’t know why I did it,” she insisted and he thought he might have seen tears forming in her eyes.

“Well, I don’t really care to know why. I’m just glad it happened.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking. When I kissed you, I wanted you to jump me so I could prove to myself that this was a bad idea…that you didn’t really care…and then I would just leave. But you pushed me away...you said you didn’t want to take advantage, and that just made me realize that I wanted this...wanted _you_.”

He smiled at her, “So a _good_ deed gets me another _good_ deed. I see how this works.”

“Lucifer, I--” he stopped her by pulling her in for another kiss. She wobbled as she tried to meet his lips, height be damned. He reached down, gripping her thighs and lifting her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist in a now familiar action.

“Sneaky, very sneaky,” he breathed as he pulled away from her lips. “Lucifer likes,” he grinned, pressing his lips to hers once more. He started to walk back towards his bedroom.

“Wait, what’re you doing?” she asked, breaking their kiss.

“Well, now that we’ve established that you want me, and reconfirmed that I still want you, I can go back to sleep. And now you have no reason to leave, so you can go back to sleep, too.”

“Well, I wasn’t _actually_ sleeping. I was just faking it until you fell asleep and I could make my escape...” He stopped walking.

“Bloody hell, were you faking this entire night? Wait,” he shook his head as he continued walking back into his bedroom, “don’t answer that. I’d rather not know...”

She laughed loudly, head thrown back the way he loved, “No faking required in that department, Lucifer.” She kissed his cheek as he laid her back down on the bed.

“No running away this time. You need to be here when I wake up so we can re-enact this entire night before breakfast.”

“Agreed,” she smiled as he returned to his former position, arm draped across her abdomen, face deep in the pillows.

“Goodnight, Detective,” he sighed.

“Night, Lucifer,” she smiled as she pushed his hair from his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

“No need for dreams. You’re already here.”

She rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, his hand gripping her lower back and tugging her closer to him.

_Maybe this wasn’t a mistake after all._

_END.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
